Finger Hearts
by sml222
Summary: My version of what happens when Logan returns after 180 days.
1. Chapter 1

**I mainly wrote this story to satisfy my own curiosity and then my best friend talked me into posting it. It's my first ever fanfic so go easy on me. Any and all mistakes are my own. These characters aren't mine, but I couldn't resist taking them for a ride...especially Logan Echolls. Anyway, enjoy.**

Veronica is extremely thankful that her dad is currently out of town working a case. In fact, she's a little suspicious that he scheduled this trip precisely when Logan was returning from his six-month tour with the Navy. Her dad, of course, denies any such schemes, but she's thankful nonetheless. She and Logan are currently on their way back to her place for some much needed alone time. She can't help but admire his chiseled features as he concentrates on the road. Veronica giggles to herself as a plan begins to form in her mind. She reaches over and ever so gently begins to trace hearts up and down his thigh. His eyes flick over to hers for a brief moment before focusing on driving again.

"Finger hearts, really Veronica?" He says in his usual dry tone.

"What? I thought you liked those." She responds, too innocently.

"Only when they're your fingers." She notices that his eyes darken just a little as he says it and she takes that as permission to continue. Veronica slowly runs her fingers up his leg, beginning at his knee and Logan begins to shift uncomfortably in his seat the closer she gets to his hip. On her next pass up his leg, she slips her hand toward the inside of his thigh and gently squeezes as she very carefully moves higher. By the time she reaches his mid-thigh Logan groans and puts his hand over hers.

"I have had six months to think about all of the ways I want you when I finally got back here and not one of them involved me taking you in the back of my BMW." Veronica quirks an eyebrow and he chuckles. "Alright there were one or two, if we're being totally honest. But that's not the point. The point is, I have waited six very long months to make love to you, and call me old-fashioned, but I really wanted that to be in a proper bed. You and your finger hearts are going to ruin those plans if you keep it up."

Veronica leans back in her seat with a huff and he laughs a little at her obvious frustration.

"Don't worry, sugarpuss. We'll be home before you know it and then you can draw all the finger hearts that you want."

"Oh I have more on my mind than that, Logan," Veronica purrs and she grins as the car suddenly picks up speed.

They're barely inside her front door before Logan attaches his mouth to hers. The only reason the front door wasn't left wide open was because he pushed her up against it as his lips trailed down her neck.

"God, Logan, I've missed you so much." She whimpers as he gently sucks on her pulse point. Logan pushes his hips against hers making sure she can feel his rapidly hardening length.

"Mmm the feeling is mutual," he murmurs, picking her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips as he carries her in the general direction of her bedroom. He stops to press her into one of the columns on the way to her room and pulls away from her lips for a moment to admire how breathless and utterly turned on she is right now. Her impatient whimper pulls him out of his reverie and he lowers his mouth to ravish her neck. Her fingers have tangled themselves into his hair and he groans as they tug with just the right amount of pressure. Veronica's fingers begin to fumble with the buttons of his dress whites and she only manages to get one undone before groaning in frustration.

"You and your effity white uniform," she mumbles against his lips, "too many damn buttons." She feels rather than hears his answering chuckle.

"Patience, bobcat. All in due time."

Pushing away from the column and readjusting Veronica in his arms, he resumes their journey to the bedroom. Upon reaching her room, he gently places her on the edge of the bed before standing before her, letting her fully appreciate him in his uniform. Slowly he reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. The more skin he exposes, the more Veronica looks like she wants to eat him alive. Once the shirt is gone, he makes quick work of his pants, leaving him standing before her in nothing but a pair of boxers that leaves nothing to the imagination. Veronica reaches out and places her hands on his hips to pull him closer to her. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slips them down his legs, licking her lips hungrily at the sight of him fully exposed before her. He gasps as she places a tender kiss on the tip of him before flicking her tongue against him. She runs her tongue along the length of him and slides the very tip into her mouth and sucks gently. He groans and pushes his hands into her hair, just barely resisting the urge to push further into her mouth. She pulls back to give him a knowing smirk.

"Anxious are we? Patience, bobcat," she grins, and he gets just a little more turned on knowing she's using his own words against him. She lowers her head back to his waiting cock and slowly takes the entire length of him into her mouth. She feels his hands tighten around her hair and his hips buck instinctively towards her mouth. He makes an effort to still his hips and enjoy the sensations she's creating. She hums around his length and he can't help thrusting into her a couple of times and he swears he sees her grin.

"Fuck, Veronica" Logan groans, using his grip in her hair to pull her away from him. "I'm not going to be able to last much longer if you keep doing that." He pulls her up so she's kneeling on the bed, eye level with him and kisses her gently. "You're wearing too many clothes." He mumbles against her lips, his hands move to her hips before sliding them underneath her t shirt and giving her waist a soft squeeze. She sighs against his lips at the feel of his hands against the bare skin of her back as he slips her shirt off completely. His hands return to her hips where they begin toying with the button on her shorts. He flicks the button open and lowers the zipper excruciatingly slowly, wanting to tease her a little before helping her carefully step out of the shorts. He holds her at arms length, taking a moment to reverently admire the sight of her in her matching lace bra and panties.

"Logan, I need you," She whispers and he immediately wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. His hands are light and teasing against her back as he unhooks her bra and lowers her gently to the bed. His lips find hers again and she runs her hands up and down his back and arms, stopping every now and then to squeeze his well-toned biceps. He trails his lips along her neck and down her chest to suck gently on one breast while his hand comes up to knead the other. Veronica is whimpering above him and he pulls his head away momentarily to look at her.

"Need something, Ronnie?" He asks teasingly.

"You. Always you" She responds, more than a little breathless.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure that you're ready for me yet. Let me check" He says with naughty mischief in his eyes. He trails his fingers down her body before moving her panties to the side and sliding two fingers into her. She groans loudly at the intimate contact and her back arches up off the bed and his eyes glaze over while he slowly moves his fingers in and out of her.

"You're so wet for me," he says as his fingers pick up speed. His thumb comes up to brush against her clit, and he can feel her tighten around him. He captures her lips again while his fingers continue to push her towards her release. She is writhing beneath his touch and he can feel just how close she is so he moves his mouth to her ear and begins to nibble on the lobe.

"Let go, Veronica. I've got you. Cum for me baby," he whispers, and with a loud groan, she comes apart around his fingers. He peppers gentle kisses over her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose as she comes down from her high. She sighs contentedly and captures Logan's lips with her own, kissing him deeply, and rolling him onto his back where she straddles his hips. She fixes him with a hungry stare, sending a shiver down his spine as she aligns his cock with her entrance. He rises up to meet her as she sinks down on him and they both sigh in satisfaction.

"God, Veronica, you're so tight. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He breathes, thrusting even harder into her.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea, sailor," She responds with a wink and he chuckles. His hands find her ass and give it a good squeeze causing her to roll her hips in such a delicious way that he thrusts a little faster. Encouraged by his reaction, she rolls her hips again and is surprised when he groans and rolls them so that he's now hovering over her. He keeps his hips still, to Veronica's dismay, and gazes down at her.

"What do you want Veronica?"

"You, Logan. All of you."

"Specifically. What do you want, specifically," he asks, slowly pulling himself out of her, causing her to whimper slightly.

"Fuck me, Logan. Make me scream your name," She whispers.

"Hmm I was hoping you were going to say 'rattle my headboard like a sailor on leave,' but that works too," he replies, slamming his cock back into her. The harder he thrusts, the more Veronica tightens around him and the louder she gets. He can feel himself getting close to the edge, but he needs her to get there first so he slips his hand between them and gently massages her clit.

"Logan!" She cries out and gets impossibly tighter and wetter around him. He grunts with each thrust as he finds his own release and spills into her with a low groan. He doesn't move off her right away, instead he puts his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat as she lightly runs her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Veronica." He says simply and places a light kiss to her flushed skin. She pulls his face up to hers and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Logan."

He rolls off her then, pulling her into his arms so she can rest her head on his shoulder. She absentmindedly starts tracing hearts on his bare chest and he captures her finger, bringing it up to his lips to give it a quick kiss before tangling their fingers together.

"So…how was that for showing you some effing courtesy?" He asks, his boyish grin playing on his lips.

"Woof."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited. I honestly wasn't sure how that first chapter would be received but it's nice to know that you guys enjoyed it! :) I wasn't really planning on writing another chapter, but I still had some ideas so I figured I would try and see what happened and this is what came about. So enjoy and I'd love to know what you guys think! Once again, any and all mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own any of these characters. I just like to pretend :)**

Logan awakens early the next morning to find an adorable blonde nestled comfortably in the safety of his arms. He sighs in contentment and takes a moment to bask in the feeling of closeness that he's missed over the past six months. She shifts slightly in her sleep and he gently brushes her hair away so he can nuzzle her neck, placing small kisses there. She hums softly, still asleep, and wriggles further into his warmth. Logan groans slightly as his cock begins to stiffen against Veronica's shapely backside and he deepens the kisses he's still placing on her neck.

"Is that a joystick against my back or are you just happy to see me?" Veronica asks cheekily, surprising Logan that she was actually awake.

"You should know by now that I'm always happy to see you, darling. Both sexually and otherwise." He replies, moving his attention to her shoulder where he sucks with just enough pressure to leave a mark.

"Smooth talking will not get you into my pants, Echolls," she teases and then gasps as one of his large, warm hands comes to rest on her breast. "But that will."

She turns to face him, still within the confines of his strong arms, and drapes one leg across his hip. The hand that had been on her breast now trails down her side and cups her ass, squeezing a little and causing her hips to jerk towards his own.

"Anxious much?" She says, snuggling even further into his embrace and placing wet kisses along his neck.

"Six months, Mars. Six months." He reminds her as he rolls Veronica onto her back, hovering above her and capturing her lips with his own. She moans into his mouth and he deepens their kiss. His hand moves from her ass to slowly run up her side, grazing her breast along the way before he tangles his hand into her hair. Veronica protests when Logan's mouth leaves hers, placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to nibble on her collarbone, before continuing on to her breasts. She gasps as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks gently while her fingers toy with his hair. His mouth moves on to her other breast, firmly massaging the first one, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Veronica arches into his touch, tugging lightly on his hair, and his name escapes her lips in a whisper.

Logan sits back between her legs and admires her flushed cheeks and rumpled hair, as she lies fully exposed before him. He places a small kiss against the inside of her knee and slowly kisses his way towards her center. Veronica's breathing speeds up at the sight of his head between her thighs. He pauses for a moment to flash her his boyish grin before his tongue flicks against her clit. Her loud moan startles them both, but he recovers smoothly and continues to lick and suck on her clit before thrusting his tongue into her. He feels her inner muscles twitch around his tongue and is rewarded with even more of her delicious wetness. Logan moves to suck on her clit again and begins to hum against it and Veronica's hips buck instinctively beneath him at the vibrations. He teases her entrance with two fingers before pushing them slowly into her. Veronica lets out a low growl as he teasingly moves his fingers inside her.

"Logan, please I need more." Veronica says breathlessly, grinding her hips against his hand. He smirks up at her, holding eye contact as he lowers his lips to her clit while slipping his fingers even further into her. She gasps and writhes beneath him as his fingers pick up their pace, hitting just the right spot within her. Veronica's hips are moving to meet the thrusts of his fingers, forcing Logan to find another way to occupy his lips. They come to rest on the inside of her thigh, gently kissing and sucking as his fingers coax her even closer to the edge. She is now whimpering constantly, his fingers slamming into her, and he can feel her walls twitching around him, signaling the beginnings of her orgasm. He quickly lowers his head to lick her clit once more to help send her over the edge into bliss and her entire body goes rigid as she explodes around him. He slowly withdraws his fingers and trails light kisses up Veronica's stomach, chest, and neck as she comes down from her high.

She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him flush against her and kisses him tenderly. When they separate for air, Logan rests his forehead against Veronica's and rubs his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss and she giggles slightly. "God, you're so beautiful Veronica," he murmurs before capturing her lips with his own once more and he feels her smile against his lips. As their kisses deepen Logan shifts his weight above her and Veronica is reminded that he is still hard and pressing insistently against her thigh. She reaches between them to wrap her hands around his hard cock and begins to lightly stroke his length, causing him to let out a soft hiss.

"I need you, V." He says, fighting against the urge to thrust into her soft hands.

"Then take me. I'm all yours, Logan." She replies as she shifts to line his cock up with her entrance, making sure to brush his tip against her waiting wet heat. He brushes his thumb against her cheek and she leans slightly into the caress, returning his adoring gaze.

"I love you so much Logan." She whispers, turning her head to kiss his palm.

"I love you too, Veronica." He says, gently rocking his hips forward to slide his cock into her. He peppers her face with tender kisses as his hips find their steady rhythm. He loves how tight and warm she is around him as she lightly rakes her nails up and down his muscular back. He groans and twitches inside her as her nails dig in a little deeper in response to him hitting a particularly pleasurable spot. She lets out a soft moan that sounds a lot like his name and he's powerless to resist her when she makes that noise so his hips pick up their pace. Logan is taken by surprise a few moments later when she rolls them so that she is on top, grinding down on him in the way that turns his insides to jelly.

"Ah there's the bobcat that I know and love," he murmurs as she leans down to nibble on his earlobe. She responds with something between a purr and a growl and bites a little harder on his earlobe causing him to shiver a little and buck his hips up into hers. Veronica's hips move faster as she hovers over him, letting her hands roam freely over his well-toned chest. Logan reaches up to brush her hair away from her face and over her shoulders before he cups her ass in his large, warm hands. He uses his hold on her ass to encourage her hips to move faster as he thrusts up into her. He hits that certain spot within her and her walls clench tightly around his cock and she gasps in pleasure.

"God, Logan, that felt so good. I'm so close," she punctuates this statement with a moan that lets him know she's not kidding. He grips her ass even harder as his hips jackhammer up into hers, making sure to hit all the right spots inside her. It doesn't take her long to come apart around him and her walls get so tight and hot around him that he can't help but follow her over the edge with a loud groan. He shudders as the residual waves of her orgasm cause her walls to flutter around him. Veronica collapsed into a heap on his chest after her orgasm, their bodies still joined together, and he kisses the top of her head while they both catch their breaths. She smiles up at him contentedly as he wraps her in his large, warm arms. She shivers slightly as his fingers that are tracing patterns on the bare skin of her back give her goose bumps.

"I love you more than anything, you know?"

"I know. And I love you too. I'm so glad you're home safe and sound."

"With no intentions of leaving again for a good, long time. Which means we have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time," he says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and she gasps as she feels him twitch to life inside her.

"Sounds like a plan to me, sailor," she replies with a wink.

**I left this with a bit of an open ending in case I ever have a smutty LoVe idea that needs to come out, but more than likely, this is the end. Again, thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
